Tres corazones para un corazón
by soluna16
Summary: La hermosa princesa Sakura ya está en edad de contraer matrimonio, pero que pasaría si tres apuestos príncipes desean casarse con ella, cuál será la decisión de su corazón…
1. Conociendo el reino

**Tres corazones para un corazón**

Introducción: La hermosa princesa Sakura ya está en edad de contraer matrimonio, pero que pasaría si tres apuestos príncipes desean casarse con ella, cuál será la decisión de su corazón…

**1° Capitulo: Conociendo el reino.**

Muchos años atrás, en lo que actualmente es Japón, existía un hermoso reino llamado "Clow", donde campesinos y aristócratas vivían en paz. La familia real, constaba de un justo rey llamado Fujitaka Kinomoto, junto con su generosa esposa Nadeshiko y sus dos hijos; Touya el mayor y futuro monarca, y la pequeña princesa Sakura, que en realidad ya no era tan pequeña, acababa de cumplir 16 años. Edad en la que sus padres ya comenzaban a buscarle pretendientes.

-Sakura: Padres me mandaron a llamar {haciendo una reverencia}.

-Fujitaka: Así es hija, ya cumpliste 16 primaveras, y con tu madre pensamos que ya estas lista para contraer matrimonio.

-Sakura: ¿Casarme? ¿Con quién, con un extraño? {Viéndose muy alterada}.

-Nadeshiko: No te alteres mi niña, {mientras salía del trono y se acerca a su hija}, ya tienes 16, yo a tu edad ya estaba comprometida con tu padre y tu ni siquiera has sido presentada en sociedad, claro eso es nuestra culpa {acariciando su cabello}, pero hija tienes que pensar que muy pronto tu hermano pronto será rey, necesitamos dejarte protegida para cuando nosotros ya no estemos.

-Fujitaka: Hija, no te sientas presionada, no estamos hablando de que te casaras mañana, sino que comenzaremos a buscar pretendientes y presentártelos, no te vamos a imponer nada, solo queremos que seas feliz. {Mientras abrazaba a su esposa por la espalda}.

-Sakura: ¿Puedo pedir dos cosas? {Mirando directamente a sus padres}.

-Fujitaka: ¿Qué cosa hija?

-Sakura: Yo quiero escoger a mi futuro marido y la fecha del matrimonio.

-Nadeshiko: Concedido, {sonriendo ampliamente}.

-Fujitaka: Amor…

No logro terminar ya que Nadeshiko lo interrumpe.

- Nadeshiko: ¿Qué? Yo escogí la fecha de nuestro matrimonio, es justo que ella también lo haga.

-Sakura: Gracias padres, {abrazando fuertemente a sus padres}.

La princesa se retiró rápidamente, y dirigió a su cuarto, no sin antes toparse con su hermano y sus dos caballeros Yukito y su hermano gemelo Yue, estos eran casi idénticos, la única diferencia es que uno siempre estaba sonriendo en cambio el otro no. Al contarle a los tres hombres su conversación con los reyes, estos tuvieron distintas reacciones, Touya se mostró muy molesto, Yukito muy feliz y Yue algo impactado. La princesa se despidió de ellos y se fue a su cuarto, ahí la esperaban sus cuatro doncellas;

Tomoyo, que era su primera doncella, es la que siempre la acompañaba a todos lados, por opción propia también era la que le confeccionaba sus trajes, además de ser su prima.

Naoko, su segunda doncella, a quien le encantaba contar historias y cuentos aunque su especialidad eran las de terror, dejando sin dormir a la princesa por el miedo que le provocan sus historias.

Chiharu, quien fue la tercera en llegar, es una chica muy dulce aunque con un fuerte carácter, su principal trabajo es ayudar a la princesa con sus lecciones, aunque prefería ayudarla a ser travesuras.

Rika, fue la última en llegar, es la más madura de las chicas, aunque tiene la misma edad que todas, es la encargada de las comidas de la princesa, prepararlas, llevárselas, etc. Por su gran habilidad, dejo que ser solo una cocinera a una doncella real.

El trabajo de las doncellas, aparte de ser un gran honor, por el que todas las chicas lo deseaban, consistía en ser la mano derecha de la princesa, desde que la princesa se despertara hasta cuando se acostaba, ellas tenían que estar con ellas siempre. La doncella principal era la que seguiría a la princesa cuando se fuera del reino, esta doncella tenía que estar al lado de su señora hasta que esta muriera, era un enorme sacrificio, aunque de igual manera era recompensado. Una doncella en poco tiempo lograba ganar tanto dinero que le permitía tener una tienda, un negocio o cualquier otra actividad que la satisfaga sin que esta deje a la princesa.

La princesa vea sus doncellas más como amigas, desde que tiene memoria que está con ellas, por lo que les tenía mucho cariño.

-Sakura: {Cruzando la puerta} Chicas tengo que contarles algo muy importante.

-Tomoyo: ¿Que sucede señorita? {Viendo como Sakura se recostaba en su cama}.

-Sakura: ¿Por qué me siguen llamando señorita?

-Chiharu: Porque es la princesa, le debemos respeto. {Haciendo una leve reverencia}.

-Sakura: El mismo respeto de ayer, cuando me atacaron con las almohadas.

-Rika: Su alteza se lo merecía por no querer levantarse. {Todas las demás se rieron de este comentario}.

-Sakura: Después hablaremos de eso, chicas me voy a casar.

-Naoko: ¿Con quién? {Todas las doncellas se reúnen en torno a la cama de la princesa}.

-Sakura: No lo sé, mis padres comenzaran a buscar pretendientes.

-Tomoyo: Señorita, esto era que tarde o temprano pasaría. {Acariciando la cabeza la monarca}.

-Sakura: Tomoyo, yo no quiero casarme con un extraño. Yo quiero romance, quiero pasión, quiero amor. Si me voy a casar quiero que sea por amor, no por conveniencia.

-Chiharu: El amor es un privilegio que la monarquía no posee.

-Sakura: {Suspirando} no saben cómo las envidio chicas.

-Rika: Necesita relajarse, iré a prepararle un baño. {Caminando a la habitación contigua}.

-Naoko: Le preparare el pijama. {Registrando uno de los cajones de Sakura}.

-Sakura: Chicas no tienen que hacer todo por mí. {Sentándose en la cama}.

-Tomoyo: Lo hacemos gustosas, Sakura. Dejaremos que te alistes para el baño.

-Sakura: Gracias chicas.

Los días transcurrían con total tranquilad, la princesa pasaba los días entre sus lecciones de princesas y su lecciones de vida. Sus padres al igual que lo hicieron con Touya, cultivaban el intelecto de la chica, creían firmemente que las mujeres no solo debían verse bonitas y con finos modales, sino que expresar respetuosamente su opinión acerca de todos los temas. Sakura sabía leer y escribir, sabia historia, ciencias, música, arte, filosofía, deportes como gimnasia, equitación, esgrima (lo básico para defenderse), danza y aunque no le gustaba mucho también sabía matemática. Aunque no solo la monarquía era culta, estos trataban de expandir los conocimientos por todo el pueblo, con colegio obligatorio a todos los menores, hombres y mujeres entre 6 a 14 años, y de 14 a 18 años se especializaban en algún oficio. Esto era así para que todos tuvieran el mínimo de educación y preparación y que no solo fueran trabajadores sin saber leer o escribir.

La princesa siempre se preguntaba porque no la dejaban estudiar con todos los jóvenes de su edad, podría asistir al colegio con su fiel guardaespaldas Kerberus, joven de unos 20 años, rubio con una gran sonrisa, al que ella cariñosamente llamaba Kero. Cuando le preguntaba a sus padres el por qué, la respuesta era que ella necesitaba otras lecciones, como postura, modales, etc. Pero que si deseaba profundizar sus conocimientos, no tendrían problemas en deja asistir a una escuela como lo hicieron con su hermano el cual estudio idiomas en el colegio del reino. Aunque la castaña no se quejaba de la enseñanza de sus padres, le hubiera gustado compartir y conocer su reino, las pocas veces que había salido del castillo, no había alcanzado a recorrer el nada del reino, menos a conocer a una persona. La princesa anhelaba explorar su hogar de punta a punta, lástima que ninguna persona que vivía en el castillo era muy aventurera o estar dispuestos caminar sin cesar por el reino. Ella necesitaba alguien que la siquiera en sus aventuras y no que la frenara.

Un día, mientras la princesa estaba en sus lecciones, se aparece el rey, informando que lamentaba interrumpir sus lecciones, pero lo que debía decir era importante.

-Nadeshiko: ¿Qué sucede cariño? {Dejando el instrumento a un lado}.

-Fujitaka: Hija, ¿te acuerdas que te prometimos con tu madre que tú elegirías a tu futuro esposo?

-Sakura: Si padre, porque quiere que vaya a conocer príncipes. {Mirando fijamente a su padre}.

-Fujitaka: Veras hija, no será necesario, que nosotros vayamos a buscar príncipes, ellos vendrán.

-Sakura: ¿Por qué lo dices padre? {Mostrándose altamente intrigada}.

-Fujitaka: Hay tres príncipes que desean tu mano en matrimonio.

-Sakura/Nadeshiko: ¿Tres príncipes?

-Fujitaka: Sí, tres príncipes, todos de tu misma edad y desean conocerte y de ser posible casarse contigo.

-Nadeshiko: ¿Todos ellos vendrán a conocer a nuestra hija?

-Fujitaka: Si, todos de verían llegar en dos semanas, más o menos. El príncipe Eriol Hiragizawa de Inglaterra, me aviso que apenas supo de ti, quiso venir a conocerte. El príncipe Takashi Yamazaki de Tomoeda, con el cual siempre hemos tenido contacto, desea unir nuestros reinos. Y el príncipe Shaoran Li de China, también ve una alianza estratégica, puesto que nuestros reinos son cercanos.

-Sakura: ¿Me estás diciendo que vendrás los tres al mismo tiempo?

-Fujitaka: Así podrás conocerlos y tal vez elegir uno y comprometerte.

-Nadeshiko: Hija no nos queda más que esperar a que lleguen.


	2. Recibiendo a los principes

**Hola a todos, muchas gracias por leer este fic, espero que les siga gustando y lo sigan leyendo. Les diré que tratare de subir capítulos todos los fines de semana, estoy por entrar a clases por lo que no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir, bueno ojalas les guste este capitulo que es un poco mas largo.**

**2° Capitulo: Recibiendo a los príncipes.**

-Tomoyo: Princesa, princesa despierte. {Meciendo suavemente a la monarca}.

-Sakura: Diez minutos más. {Dándole la espalda a la chica}.

-Tomoyo: Señorita no tiene diez minutos, su padre solicita su presencia inmediatamente.

-Sakura: Esta bien. {Levantándose poco a poco}.

-Tomoyo: Aquí está su bata. {Entregándole una hermosa pieza de seda}.

-Sakura: ¿Crees que sea muy importante lo que mi padre quiera decirme que no me espera hasta después del baño? {Cerrándose la bata}.

-Tomoyo: Señorita, si su padre pidió despertarla, debe ser muy importante. Pero no se preocupe, cuando vuelva se podrá bañar, Naoko ya está preparando su baño.

-Sakura: Que bien, ¿está despierto Kero?

-Tomoyo: {Riéndose suavemente}, Por supuesto, claro no está muy feliz, a todos nos despertaron más temprano, lo cual es inusual.

-Sakura: Entonces vamos. {Poniéndose de pie y cruzando su habitación}.

-Tomoyo: ¿Princesa no prefiere que me quede a ordenar su cuarto?

-Sakura: Mi cuarto puede esperar o puede hacerlo alguien más o yo misma cuando vuelva. {Cruzando las puertas}. Buenos días Kero.

-Kero: Buenos días Sakurita. {Restregándose los ojos y siguiendo a la princesa}.

-Tomoyo: Kerberus, como tratas así a la princesa.

-Kero: Relájate Tomy, Sakurita siempre nos ha dicho que no le gusta que hayan tantos formalismos.

-Sakura: Tomoyo, Kero tiene razón, tú y las demás eligieron llamarme de manera formal, y Kero decidió no hacerlo.

-Tomoyo: Esta bien, pero que no me llame Tomy. {Mirando muy mal a Kero}.

-Sakura: Chicos es muy temprano para esto, además ya llegamos. {Tocando las puertas del despacho de su padre}.

-Fujitaka: Adelante.

-Sakura: Buenos días padre. {Realizando una leve reverencia, mientras Tomoyo cierra las puertas y Kero se queda en un lado de las puertas bloqueando que alguien entre}.

-Fujitaka: Buenos días hija, lamento hacer que te despiertes un poco antes.

-Sakura: A mí, y al parecer a todo el castillo.

-Fujitaka: Cierto, ya me disculpare con todos otra vez. Lo que quería decirte es que ha llegado correspondencia de los príncipes, informando que estarán aquí dentro de unos días. Por lo que he decidido con tu madre que tus lecciones serán en las mañanas para que tengas las tardes libres.

-Sakura: ¿Padre deseas que tenga las tardes libres para estar con los príncipes?

-Fujitaka: Así es, podrás compartir con ellos, conocerlos y en una de esas….

-Sakura: Elegir esposo, lo sé. {Suspirando}. ¿A qué hora son las lecciones?

-Fujitaka: A las 8:00 horas. Tienes media hora, así podrás alistarte y volver. {Dándole una cariñosa sonrisa}.

-Sakura: {Realizando una reverencia} Gracias padre. Me retiro.

Apenas la princesa cruza la puerta se escucha como descargaba su frustración con el nuevo horario de sus clases. Esto causa gran risa en el rey ya que sabía que su adorada hija odiaba levantarse temprano.

-Sakura: Necesito un baño. {Entrando a su alcoba}.

-Kero: Si ya te hace falta. {Tomando su lugar fuera del cuarto de la princesa}.

-Sakura: Un baño de RELAJACIÓN Kero. {Ingresando a su habitación}.

-Tomoyo: Solo está jugando princesa. {Cerrando las puertas}.

-Sakura: Lo sé, solo que en este momento no me puedo reír. {Mirando a Tomoyo con una mirada que decía no me preguntes}.

Después del baño y de ayudar a vestir a la princesa, está ya estaba lista para comenzar sus lecciones en la biblioteca del palacio. Sus clases del día de hoy eran Historia; Arte y Matemáticas.

Pasaron dos días antes de que el palacio se trastornara, habían llegaron tres cartas declarando que arribaban ese mismo día, entonces todo el palacio enloqueció. Algunas mucamas estaban terminando de armar las habitaciones de los pronto huéspedes. Las doncellas de la princesa, la vistieron con el último vestido que Tomoyo confecciono; un hermoso traje de seda y otras telas delgadas puesto que era verano, el vestido era de un hermoso verde esmeralda con detalles en color gris, el traje era poco voluminoso y corte imperio, con una pequeña cola, las mangas del vestido apenas le cubría los hombros.

Al medio día todo el palacio esperaba la llegada de los príncipes; a lo lejos se veía un sencillo carruaje negro con la bandera de Gran Bretaña y cinco escoltas, todos supieron quien llegaba en ese momento Eriol Hiragizawa. El carruaje se detuvo, pero los guardias no se bajaron de sus caballos, del carruaje descendieron dos personas que se posicionaron cada uno al lado de la puerta del carro, ayudaron a descender a un joven de unos 16 años, era el príncipe Eriol, Sakura pensó que definitivamente era guapo, tenía el cabello negro azulado, usaba gafas aunque eso no lo hacía menos atractivo, venía con muchos paquetes en sus manos que los jóvenes que se bajaron primero del carruaje trataron de quitarles y el solo negó con la cabeza.

-Fujitaka: Bienvenido príncipe Eriol, que seas bienvenido tú y tus acompañantes, es un placer tenerlos aquí. {En ese instante todos los presentes del palacio realizaron una reverencia}.

-Eriol: El placer es todo mío, su alteza. {Realizando una precaria reverencia junto a comitiva, incluyendo a los guardias que ya estaban en el suelo}.

-Fujitaka: Príncipe Eriol, esta hermosa mujer es mi reina Nadeshiko, {Abrazándola por la cintura, provocando una tierna escena}, Mi heredero Touya {señalando al joven a derecha, izquierda para Eriol}, y la bella muchacha que está al lado de mi esposa es mi hija Sakura.

-Eriol: Es verdaderamente bella, altezas déjenme presentarles a los caballeros que me acompañan, mis cinco guardias, (A medida que los iban nombrando los guardias hacían una extraña reverencia, llevaban su puño derecho a la altura del corazón y bajan sus cabezas), mi escudero Spinel (un chico de unos veinte años, cabello y ojos negro, con una suave sonrisa) y mi paje (ambos realizaron la misma reverencia). Traigo estos presentes para la familia real su alteza, no esperaba que tanta gente nos recibiera. {Viendo la cantidad de gente que estaba presentes}.

-Fujitaka: No era necesario Príncipe Eriol, pero estamos muy agradecidos.

-Eriol: Es solo un detalle. {Mientras va entregando uno a uno los regalos, hasta que llego frente a la princesa}. Bella princesa acepta este humilde presente, {Depositando una gran caja rectangular en sus manos}, espero que los disfruten como yo los he disfrutado.

Esta afirmación intrigo mucho a la princesa.

-Sakura: Muchas gracias su majestad, ¿puedo abrirlo?

-Eriol: Por su puesto, Princesa, son suyos.

-Sakura: {Abriendo la caja de regalo} Son libros, muchas gracias Príncipe Eriol. {Sakura estaba muy feliz con los libros}.

-Eriol: Me alegro que te hayan gustado. {Besando la mano de la chica}.

En ese instante se aprecia la llegada de otro carruaje de color café.

-Fujitaka: Al parecer ya llega el otro príncipe, Príncipe Eriol, me gustaría que tú te quedaras, pero si prefieres ir a descansar con tu gente está bien.

-Eriol: Me quedare aquí alteza, mi gente puede descansar. {Esto no lo tomo muy bien su comitiva, no les gustó la idea de dejar solo a su monarca}.

-Fujitaka: Porque no te quedas con alguien de tu comitiva, para que no se preocupen, los demás Naoko los ayudara a instalarse.

-Eriol: Esta bien, Fred y Spinel pueden quedarse por favor, {Al instante los dos nombrados se posicionaron cada uno al lado del joven}. Por favor los demás vayan a relajarse.

Entre más se acercaba el carruaje, más visible era visible el emblema que portaba, era un sol naciente color amarillo, lo que indicaba que el príncipe Takashi.

El carruaje se detuvo apenas ingreso a la entrada del palacio, y de él descendieron 6 personas; tres hombres con peto de armaduras, dos jóvenes elegantemente vestidos y un chico con un hermoso traje y una corona en su cabeza.

-Fujitaka: Bienvenido seas príncipe Takashi, que todos usted se sientan como en su casa. {Realizando él y todos los del palacio una reverencia}.

-Takashi: Muchas gracias rey Fujitaka, mis amigos y yo agradecemos sus palabras. Les presentare a mis amigos; los tres hombres que ven de armadura son mis guardias. Los otros dos son mis fieles escuderos, {todos los nombrados realizaron una reverencia}.

-Fujitaka: Es un placer señores. Con gusto les presentare a mi familia, Nadeshiko mi reina, Touya mi heredero y Sakura mi princesa. {Todos los nombrados realizados una reverencia}.

-Takashi: Les traje regalos a todos, pero lamentablemente están guardados en mis maletas, lo siento. {Mostrándose un poco avergonzado}.

-Fujitaka: Jaja, no te preocupes por eso, ya habrá tiempo para todo eso. Sin embargo me gustaría que tú y alguien que te acompaña se queden para esperar al último invitado y los demás vayan a descansar.

-Takashi: Me parece bien, Toshi y Naru no están muy cansando ¿verdad?

-Toshi/Naru: No señor. {Inmediatamente estaban al lado de su señor}.

-Fujitaka: Muy bien Rika, por favor ayuda a los caballeros a instalarse en sus habitaciones.

Mientras realizaban las presentaciones entre príncipes, se ve llegar un carro negro con detalles dorados y banderas rojas. Todavía está un poco lejos por lo que la bandera no se lograba apreciar bien. Pero todos sabían que de quien se trataba, el último príncipe que no había llegado, el príncipe Shaoran.

Los príncipes presentes aunque estaban conscientes de que no eran los únicos interesados en la mano de la princesa, nunca pensaron que el rey Fujitaka, los invitaría a los tres en el mismo momento para conocer a la princesa. Para Eriol era interesante ver como resolverían este problema, eran tres príncipes para una SOLA princesa.

El carruaje se detuvo, cinco caballeros con una espada en el cinto rodearon el carruaje, un hombre mayor elegantemente vestido descendió de él ayudando a un joven castaño vestido como el tipo traje de príncipe.

-Fujitaka: Príncipe Shaoran, bienvenido te estábamos esperando. Déjame presentarte a mi familia; Nadeshiko mi bella esposa, Touya mi hijo mayor y mi pequeña Sakura, {a cada nombre se veía un saludo}.

-Shaoran: Gracias majestad {Realizando una reverencia}. Es un placer conocerlos, estos son mis guardias y él es Wei mi consejero, {todos los hombres realizaron una reverencia}.

Apenas Shaoran vio a la princesa no podía dejar de verla, la verdad es que la monarca era verdaderamente bella. El chico trataba de no ver a la castaña, pero le era imposible dejar de observarla. Saludo cordialmente a los otros príncipes, y descubrieron que estaban todos integrados de porque estaban todos citados al mismo tiempo para conocer a la hermosa chica.

-Fujitaka: Bueno ya estamos todos, se preguntaran porque los he citado a todos hoy. La razón es muy sencilla mis jóvenes amigos, cuando los contacte los tres se mostraron interesados en conocer a mi hija, no encontré que fuera justo que yo y mi reina eligiéramos a uno de ustedes para comprometerse con nuestra Sakura.

-Eriol: ¿Entonces cómo será señor?

-Shaoran: No es obvio, la princesa será quien decida, lo que no sé, es como lo hará.

-Fujitaka: Vaya que son listos, como dijo el joven Shaoran será mi hija quien decida, lo que he pensado, es que cada uno pase dos semanas con ella, se conozcan y veremos que sucede luego. Claro si están de acuerdos, al que no le parezca le rugo que se marche, respetaremos su decisión y todo será igual que siempre. ¿Qué deciden?

-Takashi: No entiendo muy bien, pero no viaje dos días con mis hombres para marcharnos media hora después, el reino de Tomoeda se queda.

-Eriol: No me parece mala idea, estoy sorprendido pero me parece lo más justo en este caso. El príncipe de Reino Unido se quedara y participara de esto.

-Shaoran: Siendo sincero, no me gusta la idea de competencia, pero es una buena forma de conocer a la princesa y tal vez conocer a los otros príncipes. El príncipe Shaoran de china se quedara. Lo que me intriga es como resolveremos quien es primero.

-Fujitaka: Sencillo el primero será…

**Esta historia continuara... :D nos vemos la próxima semana. Soluna16**


End file.
